1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temple assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a temple assembly for a pair of glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 of the drawings illustrate a conventional temple assembly for a pair of glasses. The temple assembly comprises a pivotal member 11′, a U-shaped block 12′, an elastic element 13′, a bolt 14′, and a temple 15′. The pivotal member 11′ includes an end 111′ pivotally connected to a pivotal portion 101′ on an end of a frame 10′ of a pair of glasses. A screw hole 112′ is defined in the other end of the pivotal member 11′ for threadedly engaging with a threaded portion of the bolt 14′. The U-shaped block 12′ includes a screw hole 122′ in an intermediate portion thereof. Further, the U-shaped block 12′ defines a central groove 121′ through which the bolt 14′ extends. The elastic element 13′ is mounted around the bolt 14′ and includes two ends respectively abutting against the U-shaped block 12′ and a head 141′ of the bolt 14′. The temple 15′ includes a receptacle 151′ in an end thereof for receiving the U-shaped block 12′. The U-shaped block 12′ is fixed in the receptacle 151′ by extending a screw 153′ through a mounting hole 152′ in the end of the temple 15′ and the screw hole 122′ of the U-shaped block 12′. When the temple 15′ is pivoted, the U-shaped block 12′ compresses the elastic element 13′.
However, a mounting hole 152′ has to be formed in the temple 15′ and a screw 153′ is required to fix the U-shaped block 12′ in the receptacle 151′. The appearance is not aesthetically pleasing in view of the exposed mounting hole 152′ and the screw 153′. Further, alignment of the mounting hole 152′ of the temple 15′ and the screw hole 122′ of the U-shaped block 12′ is not easy during assembly. Further, the size of the temple 15′ is increased, as the U-shaped block 12′ receiving the pivotal member 11′ is accommodated in the receptacle 151′ of the temple 15′. The bulky temple 15′ is a great limitation to the designs of the glasses.
FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate another conventional temple assembly comprising a pivotal member 21′, an elastic element 22′, a bolt 23′, and a temple 24′. The pivotal member 21′ includes an end 211′ pivotally connected to a pivotal portion 201′ on an end of a frame 20′ of a pair of glasses. A receiving portion 212′ for receiving the elastic element 22′ is provided on the other end of the pivotal member 21′. The receiving portion 212′ includes a groove 213′ and a hole 214′ through which the bolt 23′ extends. The temple 24′ includes a receptacle 241′ for accommodating the bolt 23′.
However, when assembling the bolt 23′, the elastic element 22′ has to be firstly mounted around the bolt 23′, and an end of the bolt 23′ is then inserted into the groove 213′ and extended through the hole 214′ into a blind hole 242′ in an end wall delimiting the receptacle 241′. Insertion and positioning of the bolt 23′ are not easy. Further, the receptacle 241′ of the temple 24′ must be large enough to receive the bulky pivotal member 21′, causing limitation to the designs of glasses while failing to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
FIGS. 10 and 11 illustrate a further conventional temple assembly comprising a pivotal member 31′, a positioning member 32′, an elastic element 33′, a bolt 34′, and a temple 35′. The pivotal member 31′ includes an end 311′ pivotally connected to a pivotal portion 301′ on an end of a frame 30′ of a pair of glasses. A screw hole 312′ is defined in the other end of the pivotal member 31′. The positioning member 32′ includes a central hole 321′ for receiving the pivotal member 31′. The positioning member 32′ further includes an outer threading 322′. The temple 35′ includes a receptacle 351′. In assembly, the elastic element 33′ is mounted around the bolt 34′ that has an end inserted into the screw hole 312′ of the pivotal member 31′. The positioning member 32′ is inserted into the receptacle 351′, with the outer threading 322′ being engaged with a perimeter wall delimiting the receptacle 351′ and with two ends of the elastic element 33′ respectively abutting against the positioning member 32′ and an end wall delimiting the receptacle 351′.
However, it is difficult for the outer threading 322′ of the positioning member 32′ to bit into the smooth perimeter wall delimiting the receptacle 351′. Thus, the positioning member 32′ could not provide a reliable support for the elastic element 33′ and is apt to become loosened and disengaged. Further, the positioning member 32′ must be large enough to accommodate the pivotal member 31′ such that the size of the temple 35′ receiving the positioning member 32′ is bulky and thus causes limitation to the designs of the glasses while failing to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, the extent of the positioning member 32′ extending into the receptacle 351′ of the temple 35′ is not fixed. Thus, the jointing position between the positioning member 32′ and the temple 35′ varies, which is detrimental to quality control in mass production.